


Stars in His Eyes

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin loves it when Massu holds back.  He loves it even more when Massu lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in His Eyes

"J-Jin..."

It was hard not to grin smugly when Massu was saying his name like that, voice a low and breathless moan, but Jin did his best.

"Here?" he asked softly, trailing the lightest touch of his finger from just below Massu's ear, down to the join of his neck and shoulder. It was gratifying to see Massu's body arch upwards into the touch, the ropes that held his wrists to the headboard straining audibly with the motion. "I guess so."

"Jin..."

His name in that delicious voice was less of a whimper and more of a growl now, but Jin liked that too, because it was still good for his ego.

Brushing his thumb over the sensitive peak of Massu's nipple, the soft little noise and inhaled hitch of breath that Massu let out had Jin's smile widening even further. It never ceased to amaze him how much more sensitive someone could be, merely because of restraints and a blindfold.

"Here?" he asked again, his voice a low and barely audible whisper as his mouth brushed the soft skin of Massu's belly, tongue flicking out to taste the edge of his belly button as the muscles quivered beneath his mouth.

"... lower," Massu said, voice more than a little strained now. He knew how much Jin loved teasing, but sometimes it felt so good that he couldn't really complain. The anticipation, the agony of waiting when coupled with the blindfold; the feeling of not knowing what would happen next made everything feel ten times more powerful than a simple touch or a rough and hard fuck.

Jin chuckled softly, hands curling around the soft roundness of Massu's hips as he settled between his strong bare legs. He was sure that the other man could feel the warmth of his breath on the bare skin of his cock, but he wouldn't know what he was going to do, or when he was going to do it.

The quietness of the room wasn't completely silent, despite the lack of conversation. Jin could hear his own even breaths as well as Massu's more laboured breathing. He could hear the pound of his own pulse as it sped up in anticipation, as well as the soft rustle of the sheets as Massu struggled not to squirm overtly beneath him.

He didn't bother to speak anymore as he lowered his mouth to Massu's body once again, tongue dragging a long wet stripe up thin sensitive skin that covered hard flesh even as his hands held Massu's hips down onto the bed. It would do to have the other man push up and choke him, because there was nothing even remotely sexy about choking.

As he closed his mouth over the head and suckled gently, tongue teasing that always sensitive bundle of nerves, Jin did his best to make good on his earlier promise to have Massu seeing fireworks.


End file.
